Blood Sisters
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Star Wars: Rebels | seizoen= 2 | afleveringnummer= 6 | schrijver= | director= | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= | vorige= Wings of the Master | volgende= Stealth Strike }} Blood Sisters is de zesde episode uit het tweede seizoen van Star Wars: Rebels. Synopsis Op Garel stuurt Hera Syndulla Vaux op missie om fighter onderdelen te gaan ophalen. Sabine Wren krijgt een belangrijke opdracht om een koerier te ontmoeten en hem naar Havoc Station te brengen. De koerier bevindt zich aan boord van Shuttle 3765 die van Coruscant afkomstig is en in Bay 22 aankomt. Ezra Bridger en Chopper mogen Sabine bijstaan van Hera. Onderweg zeurt Ezra over het feit dat Sabine vaak alleen haar eigen dingen doet. Ondertussen merkt zij graffiti op die ze herkent, maar ze zegt er niets van tegen Ezra. Met de codezin “It's a long way to Alderaan” moeten de Rebels de koerier herkennen, maar niemand van de passagiers reageert totdat Ezra gaat leunen tegen een hoop kisten en plots een Power Droid in gang schiet. EG-86 reageert wel op de zin en is de onverwachte koerier van de Rebels. Plotseling daagt echter ook Ketsu Onyo op, een oude bekende van Sabine. Onyo was haar vriendin op de Academy op Mandalore en daarna waren ze even bounty hunters totdat Onyo Sabine achterliet en zij de Rebels vervoegde. Onyo werkt nu voor Black Sun en wil EG meenemen voor haar opdrachtgevers. De discussie wordt echter onderbroken wanneer stormtroopers de bay willen ontruimen, maar opmerken dat de Rebels en Ketsu er nog verblijven. Er ontstaat een vuurgevecht waarbij Sabine, Chopper, Ezra en EG aan boord gaan van de Shuttle. Bij het opstijgen, moet Ezra echter zijn greep lossen en belandt hij opnieuw in de hangar. Ketsu wordt omsingeld, maar kan zich ontdoen van de stormtroopers. Ze haast zich naar haar schip, de Shadow Caster. Chopper heeft de RX Pilot Droid uitgeschakeld in de shuttle, maar de Shadow Caster vuurt en vernietigt de hyperdrive. Vervolgens blaast ze de deur open en hierdoor belandt Chopper in de open ruimte. EG blokkeert de deur waardoor Sabine en opening magnetisch kan sluiten. Chopper vliegt echter naar Ketsu's schip waar hij haar laser cannon saboteert. Ketsu stelt aan Sabine voor om haar gewoon de EG te geven, maar wanneer Sabine Choppers sabotage merkt, weigert ze mee te werken. Ketsu wil vuren, maar merkt wat Chopper heeft gedaan. Sabine ontsnapt en wil Chopper oppikken, maar Ketsu slaagt daar eerst in. Er wordt een nieuwe deal voorgesteld. Chopper in ruil voor EG-86, maar toch wil Sabine nog steeds niet ruilen. Ketsu gelooft niet in een opstand tegen het Empire en vertrouwt niemand. Sabine zegt dat ze Ketsu eigenlijk nog steeds vertrouwt en dat ze haar vergeeft voor wat er vroeger is gebeurd. Wanneer een Arquitens-class Light Cruiser arriveert, moeten de voormalige vriendinnen wel samenwerken. Sabine laat weten dat beide schepen heel veel schade hebben opgelopen en dat ze bijna gaan exploderen. Terwijl ze tijd winnen, laden ze explosieven van Ketsu in de shuttle en laten ze de RX droid weer tot leven komen. Die weet van niets en panikeert. Wanneer Sabine naar de Shadow Caster wil vluchten, raakt ze bewusteloos door een salvo van de Imperials. Chopper en EG kunnen Sabine niet weghalen uit de shuttle, maar Ketsu besluit om haar vriendin te redden. De tractor beam van de Arquitens houdt zowel de shuttle als de Shadow Caster tegen, maar dan ontploft de shuttle en breekt de tractor beam los. De Shadow Caster vliegt naar Havoc Station waar R2-D2 in naam van Bail Organa EG-86 in ontvangst neemt. Daarna vliegt Ketsu Sabine terug naar Garel waar ze beseft dat ze toch wel vrienden mist. Hera bedankt haar om de Rebels te helpen en ze heeft geen spijt dat ze haar premie niet kan opstrijken. Wie weet komen de Rebels haar nog wel eens tegen in de toekomst. Index Personages *Ketsu Onyo - Nieuw *EG-86 – Nieuw *Vaux - Nieuw *Hera Syndulla *Ezra Bridger *Sabine Wren *Chopper *R2-D2 Schepen *Ghost *Shadow Caster - Nieuw *GX1 Short Hauler – Debuut in Rebels **Shuttle 3765 *Arquitens-class Light Cruiser *Star Commuter 2000 Locaties *Havoc Station – Nieuw *Garel Andere *Cofferdam *Power Droid category:Star Wars Rebels